


Birthday Delight

by flickawhip



Series: Charlotte Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte gives you the BEST birthday present





	Birthday Delight

\- You’ve been missing Charlotte for weeks  
\- She’s been busy  
\- You’ve been alone  
\- You miss her  
\- She’s your girl  
\- Your woman  
\- Your sweetheart  
\- Your lover  
\- You miss her a lot  
\- Today is your birthday  
\- You fully expect to celebrate without Charlotte  
\- You wake in the morning to a warm body in the bed  
\- Curled beside you  
\- Not yet touching you  
\- She’s just lying there  
\- Watching you sleep  
\- She smiles when you wake up  
\- “Happy Birthday...”  
\- You smile  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- You hadn’t realized yet that she was ready for you  
\- Had undressed you whilst you slept  
\- Undressed herself and slipped into bed  
\- You realize only when you pull her closer  
\- Hand finding bare hip  
\- Her shiver small  
\- Delightful all the same  
\- “Charlie...”  
\- She blushes  
\- “I’m sorry...”  
\- She pauses  
\- “I just missed... skin contact...”  
\- You smile  
\- Pull her closer  
\- Kiss her a little more passionately  
\- “Then let’s have some proper skin contact...”  
\- She smiles  
\- Lets you roll her on top of you  
\- Your breath catches at the sweetness in her smile  
\- The softness of her eyes  
\- She’s beautiful  
\- She’s home  
\- She’s yours  
\- You move to push her hair out of her eyes  
\- Tangle your fingers into her hair  
\- Kiss her properly this time  
\- Passionately  
\- Demandingly  
\- You’ve pulled her so that your bodies are perfectly aligned  
\- She’s grinding down into you   
\- You move to pull her closer still  
\- Both of you gasping as your bodies meet  
\- She kisses you harder  
\- Ruts up against you hard  
\- You groan  
\- Bucking into her  
\- For the first round   
\- You just grind  
\- Panting  
\- Mewling into one another’s mouths  
\- You bite her lower lip when you come undone  
\- Drag her into her first release  
\- The second time you move to pull her down onto your fingers  
\- Delighting at the whine she lets out  
\- She’s slick for you again  
\- Whining   
\- Begging  
\- She moves against your fingers wantonly  
\- Letting you take her  
\- Not fighting it for a second  
\- When she comes undone it’s with a sob of your name  
\- The third time   
\- She’s fingering you  
\- Using three long, powerful fingers  
\- She’s skilled  
\- Crooking her fingers just enough  
\- You hit climax hard  
\- And fast  
\- You scream her name on release  
\- She’s gentler when you come down  
\- Kissing you  
\- Stroking her hand over you  
\- You groan  
\- Kiss her again  
\- “God Charlie...”  
\- You smirk  
\- “Give me two hours and we can go again...”  
\- She laughs softly  
\- “Insatiable...”  
\- “For you? Always.”


End file.
